


And Smile Because I'm Fine

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Babylon, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Justin's first time back to Babylon. That makes it a very special night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Smile Because I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by The Killers' [On Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0z3KIPFT4k).

Brian leaned in closer, licking some of the sweat off Justin’s neck. He’d found it impossible to keep his hands off him tonight, but he supposed that wasn’t different from most nights.

But this night was special.

It was the first night Justin had seen Babylon since it had reopened.

Justin, clearly, had been missed. The second he’d walked into the club, countless hands and eager tricks had reached out to grab him, hoping for some time in the back room. Brian didn’t even give them a chance to get close, simply leading Justin right away to one of the raise platforms where they could be alone together, high among the crowds. He didn’t care if he came off as possessive, didn’t give a shit if people whispered about Brian Kinney’s boyfriend being back in town. 

Justin was the only person in the world who mattered, and Brian was going to drink his fill. 

“They’re watching us,” Justin said, gripping Brian’s hips.

“Who can blame them?” Brian leaned in and captured Justin’s mouth in a hard kiss. He could feel Justin’s cock stiffening beneath his pleasantly tight pants.

Justin laughed, and Brian felt all the anxiety he didn’t even realize he was carrying evaporate with the smoke from the fog machine. “I love this,” he said. 

Brian reached a hand down the back of Justin’s pants. “Just like old times?”

“Better.” 

Brian smiled and kissed Justin again, and the  _thumpa thumpa_ beat on.


End file.
